If I was in Spirit Tracks
by xXDarkReshiramXx
Summary: Title says all! A funny little story about me and my best friend Jessica :3 Enjoy


**Chapter 1: Random Trains**

"I thought I told you to stop breaking the butter!" said Holly as she picked up the pieces of the broken butter log.

Holly is an 11 year old girl that is half dragon. She is skinny, has long brown curly hair that goes past her butt (Natural),brown eyes so dark you could almost say they were black without being up close, red 'flowing' horns, (no, my horns do not move, but it looks as if they did but got frozen in time if you know what I mean) large dragon wings with a black membrane and the bones red, long red claws, rectangular black glasses, and a black scaly tail with a red razorblade on the end of it.

"Well sorry that the company is terrible at making this thing solid!" replied Jessica.

Jessica is also an 11 year old girl that is half dragon and is 2 months older than Holly. She has hair of all colours that goes to about her elbows (mostly blonde and all the rest of the colours are in tiny strips and its all natural), she is strongly built (she plays hockey), has blue eyes, she is taller than Holly by about 8 inches, black 'flowing' horns (once again, not actually moving), large dragon wings with a red membrane and the bones black, long black claws, and a red scaly tail with a black razorblade on the end of it. The two girls are best friends and they were at Jessica's house in the forest.

"Well put the rest in the cup and I'll get some more." Said Holly as she walked over to the fridge.

The two girls were making popcorn with so much butter it almost went soggy. They called it 'heaven popcorn'. They were also having cream soda floats. They were in the middle of playing COD MW2 by themselves but not killing each other, they were being pretty mermaids in the 'Estate' level. Then they got back to their spots on a rectangular chair like thing.

"Brother, did you leave your shirts all over my floor again?" said Holly as you can clearly see that there were some shirts on the floor of the house level.

"Yes brother. Sorry about that." Replied Jessica (they are talking through their characters)

Then the creepy music started playing.

"LOCK THE DOORS BROTHER!" yelled Jessica.

They pretended to lock the doors of the house by knifing the sides of them (being careful not to smash any glass). Once they locked all of the doors, they ran up to the bed on the top floor of the level (the top floor is where Holly's room is).

"I'm scared brother! What if the creepers come?" said Jessica.

"Don't worry brother. I locked all of the doors except the bathroom. And the bathroom doesn't have any windows." Replied Holly.

Suddenly a loud noise sounded outside.

"What the heck was that?" said Holly, pausing the game.

"I have no clue. Let's go see." Replied Jessica.

"Ok. Come on, Silver!" said Holly.

Silver is Holly's pet. She is a cat dragon. She has very long and soft fur. She stands at 4 feet when on all fours. She is pure white with sky blue on her muzzle, all 4 paws, and tail tip. She has huge dragon wings on her back. The bone is also sky blue and the membrane look like flexible ice, but it cannot be shattered and it is cold to the touch. She has a thick white 'scarf' of fur on its neck (it's not literally a scarf; it's just a bit like a mane, but not on the head and on the neck instead.), silver razorblade sharp 'flowing' horns (you should know the 'flowing' concept by now), silver and long razorblade sharp claws that can extend in and out, silver spikes on its elbows, bright red cat eyes, and a long, thin, silver razorblade on the end of her tail. All of Silver's body is indestructible and she can shoot ice beams, electricity beams, and blue fire from her mouth. She is almost three years old, and when she reaches 15, she will be about 7 and a half feet tall on all fours, and grow no more. Holly, Jessica, and Silver cannot die of old age, and Holly and Jessica get to decide whether they want to 'look' their age. Right now they do.

The three went outside only to find an endless chain of trains rushing along the tracks. Just plain old quiet blue transport trains, being so loud. Speeding across the tracks like a cheetah chasing a gazelle. Then a wooden train sped by, and went off the tracks about 25 feet away from Jessica's house. The 3 walked over to the train…


End file.
